Once Upon a Dream
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Sequel to 'Once Upon a Coin'. Italy's family wish has come true, and he and Germany welcome baby Karin into their lives. Now they have to wait through her life, watching her grow and learn from them, and hope that their dreams are the truth. The question hovers around her entire life: Is she human or a new country?
1. The Beginning of the Dream

Italy watched gleefully as Karin squirmed around in her crib, clawing at the air and trying to grab the star fixture turning around above her. She was always trying to grab for it, trying to poke at the stars that lit up her room at night. She was big, getting almost too big for her crib already and she could easily reach the chandelier of stars. Italy could only guess that she was just a little too lazy to sit up and grab for it. He smiled as she gave a pouty face and pushed up with her arms, sitting up enough for her to grab hold of the stars and laugh in victory.

"Good job Karin!" Italy cheered. Karin looked over at him and pulled on a star. She smiled wide, showing off her shiny new teeth.

She in a mere month had grown into a one year old, looking almost like he did when he was a young country. She was losing her newborn chubbiness, getting thinner seemingly from nothing. She was growing like they were as countries, but at a very rapid, driving rate. She had grown several more shiny teeth and took advantage of it, taking to a teething ring like her binky when she wasn't busy trying to chew on his clothes.

Karin let go of her star chandelier and looked over at her mother. She squirmed over to the crib's bars and shakily got hold of it, struggling to stand up on wobbly, disobediently legs. She knees shook hard and twisted to the side, landing her on her butt with a cry. Italy walked over and hoisted her up on his hip, adjusting her for a moment and gathering her up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, softly soothing his little girl.

"It's okay Karin. You were close that time! Soon, you'll be walking around with Mommy and Daddy!"

Karin's crocodile tears dried and her cries silenced and turned back around into a giggle as soft as bells and caramel. Italy could feel his sweet teeth rot farther as she giggled, and his heart melt into a tender puddle. As he danced around with Karin, keeping a tight hold on her blanket and tossing it up on her and humming 'Once Upon a December' Germany peeked in and whistled out the last notes of the tune, surprising the dancing mother-daughter duo. Karin lifted herself away from Italy and waved and grabbed out for Germany. Italy struggled to keep her in his arms, but was rescued by Germany who took the bouncing girl into his own.

"Guten Morgen Karin" Germany whispered to her. Karin giggled in response, tossing her full head of wavy light brown hair just enough to cover her face. Germany swiped the long hair back and lifted her high enough to sit on his shoulders. She eagerly accepted the shoulder ride, keeping a grip on his hair and shirt. She knew what to do, she learned on the job.

"I thought she would like to join us for breakfast" Germany offered. Italy quickly agreed and went on ahead, Germany and Karin coming up quickly. The whole time Karin laughed gleefully, pulling lightly on her father's hair. As Italy bounced into the kitchen, Karin was lowered into Germany's arms and they ventured in to make breakfast. Karin was seated on one of the faraway counters, instructed to stay and watch them make some food. She smiled as she slammed her palms on the tiled tops. Italy tugged out the egg carton and a few bags of shredded feta and mozzarella cheeses. He was in an omelet mood.

As Germany pulled out frying pans, Italy took a small handful of mozzarella and walked up to Karin, who clapped for him. She had stopped breastfeeding and went for bottles and very easy to eat foods like cheese. Because of that fact, Italy's maternal boobs went away, and he was grateful for it. They were starting to hurt his back.

"Want to try some Karin?" he offered. Karin held out her hands and grinned, taking a few small pieces of cheese and stuffing them in her mouth. As she chewed and showed off the yellow and orange strings stuck to her teeth, she let out a giggle.

"Sweet!"

Italy and Germany froze, Germany swinging around quickly. Karin looked at them funny, not noticing what had happened and grabbed for more cheese.

"Sweet, sweet!"

"Karin! You spoke your first word!" Italy cheered, picking up his little girl and spinning her around. She laughed the entire time.

"Sweet mommy! Mommy sweet!" she laughed, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Germany came up and took hold of her this time, kissing her.

"Daddy sweet! Try, try!"

Germany laughed but accepted the small handful of cheese from Karin's small hand, chewing and savoring the taste of soft cheese. Karin clapped as she was set down again on the counter. Italy ruffled her hair, tossing the wavy mop back and forth.

"Karin you're growing so fast. You finally spoke, I'm so proud of you!"

"Karin do good?"

"Yes" Germany replied. "Karin do very well!"

"Yay! Mutti und Vati happy!"

"She even knows German!" Italy cried, forgetting about breakfast and turning off the oven, returning quickly to sweep up Karin into his arms. "Our beautiful, smart, special girl!"

"Hehe! Weeeee!" Karin squealed, enjoying every moment she up in the air, spinning around in her parent's arms. Celebration went through the entire day, and Hungary and Prussia, including sneaky Kugelmugel, were glad they could join in the festivities of Karin's first words.

* * *

"Karin come here! Stop squirming!" Italy asked, trying to pull a small skirt on her. She squirmed out of his hold again, crawling quickly away on the floor.

"No! Skirts are breezy! I want pants!" Karin challenged pouting when she was caught again, and the skirt was pulled up to her waist. She shimmied in it but she kept it on, smiling softly as Italy helped her up on her black shoed feet. She tugged on the soft fabric.

"Why skirts?" Karin asked. Italy smiled and hugged her close.

"You want to look good for this right?"

"Yes! Yes!" she cheered.

Italy smiled and looked over her look. Small heeled black shoes and white stockings to her knees, and a flat black skirt that hugged her form. She opted for a simple black tank top with white accents on the straps, and wore a white bracelet with a small inlaid diamond which was a gift from Austria.

"I think pants would be better Madre…." Karin pushed. "Please?"

Italy sighed and helped Karin step out of the skirt. She sat down on her bum and tugged her shoes off, setting them softly next to her. Italy helped her pull the black leggings on her, and then back into her shoes. She wore now almost all black, but Italy helped with accessories. Her outfit had her in the same black shoes and tank top, but with black leggings with a white belt accent and a cute pleaded white jacket.

"There! Magnifico!" Italy cheered. Karin clapped and applauded, twirling around with the help of her mother. She loved the clothes she was able to wear. She looked like a smaller version of the Milan models Italy took her to see once. She took strong hold of his hands as she started to topple, still not able to stand up and walk around.

"Close!" she cried, getting up to stand at least, "close!"

"Very close Karin. Soon I know you'll be spinning and twirling and dancing to your heart's content without mommy's help!"

"Maybe mommy teaches me to spin and dance?"

Italy nodded in approval and Karin jumped in for a hug. She was passionate on the musical arts, always taking the time to stop and listen to music and imagine what it would be like to sing and create such amazing melodies and hymns. Italy gathered her up and hoisted her into his arms. She smiled into the fabric of Italy's own suit and both walked calmly out. Germany stood and smiled as they showed themselves, a heavy suitcase in his hands.

"She didn't want a skirt" Italy said. Karin pulled on her leggings to show her father.

"I like these! Look daddy, I'm pretty!" Karin called out. Germany's heart melted and he hugged and kissed little Karin.

"Indeed, very, very schön" Germany complimented. "Ready to meet the others?"

"Si, si!" Karin cheered.

Today was one of the biggest steps not just for Karin, but the entire family. After long talks and discussions, theories and thoughts, they decided to introduce Karin to the rest of the countries, no human names. At the rate she was growing and learning, she had to be a country, and had to be introduced and recognized. It's been two months since her birth and still only Hungary, Austria, Prussia and Kugelmugel knew of her arrival. The others still think she's not born. They were going to reveal it at today's World Meeting and hoped that the world accepted her in. They feared the worst of course. If she's a country, where's her land? They feared a battle for her and her land would start, and they would fight to their deaths to protect her as her parents.

They also knew they weren't that land-crazy and anyway, most of them approved of Italy's pregnancy. Italy though hoped that Russia wouldn't pull anything when he met his little girl.

"Well come on. We don't want to be late" Germany prompted, adjusting the suitcase in his hand.

The family piled into the car, and Italy strapped Karin into her booster seat. She squirmed like she always did, clamoring for her chance to sit in a seat without a chunky booster keeping her down. She eventually settled in and they were off, taking some caution as they drove up to the Meeting Hall. All the while, Karin kept an eye on the outside of the car, watching houses and beautiful scenery pass by. She starts to hum a soft tune, thinking up notes as she went along. Soon she was mesmerized by her musical ideas, singing soft lyrics as they came.

'_The world anew, the land bright green_

_My world is bigger than it seems_

_Streets and cars all the same_

_But the countries are my home_

_I call upon thee myth and legend_

_And I start my world anew'_

'_Girls in blue, boys in red_

_A field of flowers waits ahead_

_My world slowly grows today_

_as I await my birthday_

_Women in skirts, men in tee shirts_

_My world is expanding outward_

_And soon I see the sky_

_Blue as an ocean dive_

_And my world is anew'_

Italy claps powerfully, looking over his shoulder as Karin continues to hum along her soft tune, letting the words hover and spin around the car as they drive. Karin does a mock curtsy in her seat smiling and laughing as Italy continues to clap. As soon as Italy turns back around, Karin starts again, this time taking a darker tone as the streets around her grow dark.

'_Brightness comes without deception_

_Families without direction_

_Dark little children try to dance_

_While other seem to fail to prance_

_All the light has dawned to dark_

_And I pass without a mark_

_Their worlds are shrouded_

_Ours are lighted_

_And my world grows ever anew'_

'_The world is greyer then it seems_

_We hide behind our bright deeds_

_But I see our path as it is_

_Crossroads without a perfect end_

_But my world sees such greater plans'_

'_Do not weep, do not cry_

_This is our joint lullaby_

_The world is dawning fresh and bright_

_No more scars, no more fright_

_This is our greatest plan_

_Here is our world, stunning and grand'_

Karin's carefully constructed free-verse song ends as they pull up to the World Meeting hall. Before they even think of getting out, Germany and Italy turn to stare at Karin, who hums her soft tune to its finish and curiously looks up at her gawking parents.

"What?"

"That song Karin….." Germany whispers, "Where did that come from?"

"I was looking out the window. The things passing inspired me"

Italy nodded, understanding now why her song grew dark. "It was nice and realistic Karin. You really do love your music"

Karin giggled, nodding quickly. She was playing through the lyrics again. Germany and Italy smiled at last as Karin played with her seat belt. They knew their girl would be special, but noticing the wrongs already? They were countries but they weren't psychic enough to predict their daughter to be so conscious of the world around her. They piled at after a moment, Italy taking Karin up against his shoulder. She snuggled in, trying to make herself invisible even though she knew it impossible.

They had to take the walk up to the hall carefully to make sure Karin was not seen by any other countries besides those already informed on her existence. Carefully they avoided those who decided to wander before the meeting, barely dodging Turkey as a quarrel between him and Greece began once again, and Cyprus and Egypt forced to try to stop it. Karin was watching the other countries as they passed their hidden places, keeping tabs on the names her parents spoke as they evaded each country to keep her existence a secret as long as possible. They weaved and wove through rooms and hallways, careful of each step. Soon they declared it safe and Italy let Karin, by her request, stand on her own.

She took her few tentative first steps, taking her new found freedom as far as she could handle until she fell. Italy and Germany silently celebrated and cheered for the feat, and Karin took the boost in stride, and she walked on her own alongside her family. She was intimidated by the size everyone was now that she was on the ground but she was strong. She was half German! She could face anything if she put her mind to it!

"You sure you don't want to be up Karin?" Italy asked, sensing Karin's hesitance and under-the-skin fear. She nodded, stomping ahead a bit.

"I can do it! I will learn to hone my craft! I will get used to the height difference!" she cried out, fist pumping into the air.

"Alright, calm down. Soon you'll get the meet the other countries. Remember, a lot of them could pose a threat. If they do, what do you do?" Germany asked. Karin looked up to her father and held onto one of his offered fingers.

"Get to either you or Mommy. Don't try to fight them alone, and if they get me try my best to break free" Karin recited, remembering her parent's talk about this.

"Good job Karin" Italy praised, rubbing her head and taking hold of her other hand. "Now you'll be with me until we are to be revealed okay?"

"Ja!"

As they approached the main meeting hall, Italy stayed back, holding onto Karin as Germany gave his family a last smile and walked in, his voice shouting for control and an end to the chaos. Karin had to keep herself collected as she so wanted to peek through the doors to see her father take control of the meeting. She held on to Italy who had kneeled down to her level, hugging her close. They were hidden in the shadows of the next room, listening to the fragments of the conversations streaming through the room.

"Look, I'm just saying, a giant hero would be really cool!"

"America, seriously! We cannot have something coming forth from your demented imagination to fix our problems! It's impossible!"

"Says the non-believer who can perform magic!"

"Wha-"

"And create Harry Potter!"

"Good grief guys, enough of the release of sexual tension _oui_? I just realized something"

"And what would that be _Herr _France?"

"Italy is missing. He hasn't been here for a while, yes? His chairs been empty this entire time"

"I knew there was a lack of the word pasta around here! Germany, we know it's connected to you. What's happened to him?"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Was that Uncle Austria mommy?" Karin asked in a whisper. Italy confirmed her question with a nod, patting Karin for her good memory.

"Where is Italy? Last I heard of him, something was happening with his pregnancy?"

The room rolled into waves of murmurs, all going unanswered for a while until Germany cleared his throat, and Hungary smiled toward the doors.

"I guess you can say he's been busy, _we've_ been busy, for a while and he has not been able to join us"

"Ohhh…..wait!" France's voice shook through the doors like an alarm. "You don't mean-"

Italy stood up and took Karin up in his arms, knowing his signal would be coming on right now. Karin twisted in his arms so she could face the tidal wave of other countries waiting for them. Italy pushed open the doors, and all voices silenced down until you could hear someone's jaw hit the table as Karin was revealed finally to the rest of the world.

"Everyone" Italy's voice did not shake as he announced himself and his daughter, "This is Karin"

"This is my daughter born two months ago. Karin, say hello to the countries of the world"

"Hello other countries!" Karin greeted warmly, waving her hand and tossing her hair around her shoulders. Italy surveyed the room, looking each country in the eye as if to say 'Challenge me if you dare'. Germany kept his eyes trained on Austria and Hungary, who smugly smirked toward Karin.

At first, no one knew what to do with the news of Italy's baby girl, or the fact that she was two months old and could easily talk and looked like they did as young children. They looked Karin up and down from their frozen statue-like places, seeing the shared genes of both Italy and Germany in her. Her blue, silver-speckled eyes scanned the room as well, spotting Uncle Austria, Aunt Hungary, and Uncle-Big Brother France whom she learned of from her mother. She smiled at France, whose face heated into a red blush.

The world was silent, until Russia moved from his seat, a smile on his face, and headed toward Italy and Karin.

"Privet, Karin!" he called out, taking advantage of the silence, "I'm Russia!"

Karin was hesitant at first, seeing the slightly scariness underneath Russia's cute face but relax, smiling at him as he grew closer.

"Hallo Russia! Nice to meet you!"

Italy smiled weakly as Russia finally got close enough, respecting the hand signal from Italy to keep some distance. Karin looked up at Russia, instantly seeing the darkness in his eyes, seeing the black past he went through and how he hid his cruelty behind soft, cute exteriors. Her impromptu song came to her mind, and her weak smile widened. She stretched out her hand and Russia leaned in to make up the difference, letting Karin touch and pet Russia's cheek. Russia's cheek lit up in pink underneath her hand, sending soft heat into her palm.

"I want to get closer!" Karin cried. "Let me get closer!"

The world promptly woke up and started to panic.

* * *

**_Welcome back! This is the second installment, our sequel, of 'Once Upon a Coin'! We'll get to see how Karin gets through her early years of life and being around this bunch of idiots (I say it nicely). I'm not sure how long it'll be but you'll get a fair share this time!_**

**_Thank you for continuing to like and read my work and come back for the next chapter!_**

**_EDIT 1-_**_ Gahh, mix-ups__ and typos! She's two months old, not three weeks, I'm sorry for the mix-up!_


	2. Winter Wonders

Countries all in the room moved and yelled, disagreeing with Karin's request to get closer to Russia. Germany, Hungary and Austria attempted to move through the storm of people only to be trapped, leaving Italy with Karin. Russia looked around the rampaging others, his eyes showing little surface sorrow. Karin though wiggled in her mother's arms, whispering to him as she tried to free herself from Italy's grip.

"Let me get closer Mommy. Please, make the others stop yelling" she asked. Italy nodded at her. He was as much annoyed by this freak out as his daughter.

"Cover your ears Karin" Italy whispered. She covered them immediately, pushing her fingers into her ears. Italy took a quick breath in.

"GUYS ENOUGH RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE SIT THE HELL DOWN!"

The room silenced, staring at Italy as he huffed out the rest of his angry breaths. Karin uncurled, shaking her head free of the buzzing she heard. Russia seemed unfazed by the outburst, standing his ground. The others, excluding Germany and Russia, slowly sank into their seats. Belarus obviously jumped up again to watch what this little thing did to her brother.

"I trusted him when I was pregnant; I'll trust him for now" Italy announced, and finally set Karin down on her feet, giving her freedom to head toward Russia.

Karin looked around the room for a moment, barely catching her father's eyes from across the room before looking back at Russia. His eyes still conveyed covered sadness to her, and she struggled to keep back the thought of addressing Russia about it. Russia slowly kneeled down until he was on both knees, watching carefully for any sign of what Karin would do. They clouded for her in worry that she would now outright reject him, and she could see it has happened before with others. He was lonely, and haunted.

She did not say a word. She simply walked up to Russia and hugged him, curling up around his neck and part of his shoulders, sighing mournfully into the chilliness of his scarf. She could smell the drink that she often smelled her father drinking, but ignored its pungent aroma and simply cradled Russia in her small arms. The countries watched with rising anxiousness. Russia simply kneeled frozen like his home, unsure of what to do.

"You're lonely aren't you Russia?" Karin asked. Belarus hissed from her seat, starting to stand up to defend that he was far from lonely, but Italy kept her from getting close, fearing that Belarus would attack Karin. Belarus scared him but Italy held his ground, sending signals through his eyes to keep Belarus rooted to her standing spot.

"You feel alone and pushed away. You never had a lot of friends because they were scared. You have a dark past hidden in you. I could see it shine through your mask.

"People see this history and become aware of the cruelty only, leaving you unwanted. You want friends, but they don't want you. I don't hate you though. You're big and strong like Daddy, and hide behind masks a lot. You think that if you keep up with putting on a fake cuteness they'll like you.

"You don't need to for me. I like you"

The room suddenly was up in arms as Karin snuggled into Russia. As she finished speaking, Russia looked downward as if to hide. The room silenced with a call for order by Germany's voice. They watched as Karin tried to pull his head up to see his face. She worried that he words wounded and did not help. When he did lift his head and looked Karin in the eyes, the room promptly exploded again.

Small tears were falling down Russia's face.

"I'm cruel. I hurt people. I'm big and mean and cold as ice. How can you like me when I could hurt you?" Russia asked, squeezing her shoulders. She smiled up at him, shadows of fear chasing her dissipating instantly.

"Because I know you want a friend. I want friends too, and I think you'll be a great friend Russia!"

Russia's cold shield started to break, warming up and sending soft pink patches to his face. Belarus hovered over him, looking worried more than angry. He hugged Karin again, who returned it as quickly as she could.

"Then we're friends _da_?"

"_Da_!" Karin cheered. "Friends!"

The meeting was promptly cancelled, and in place of it took the opportunity to meet and know Karin. Through all of it, Italy and Germany watched with careful eyes, looking for any signs of hostility or hate but found none. Somehow, Karin had won the hearts of a lot of them, near all of them save for a few that were cautious about her, and most surprisingly won the hearts of Russia and Belarus. When Belarus got her turn with Karin, she simply looked at her with dagger-like stares, only to be matched when Karin tried to best her stares.

"My brother approves of you" Belarus stated. "What do you think of me?"

"You want Russia to notice you more"

It was a simple statement, a deep acknowledgment of something not so easily seen through her stalking, but it was all it took to win over Belarus, who was unable to resist Karin's accepting nature for her faults and wants. Karin seemed to connect with the former members of the USSR more than the others, though found love with Greece, Seychelles and France. She loved Greece's long history and jumped at the chance to hear about Mama Greece's story, and found Seychelles to be a fun place with lots of history connected to her parents and the others. She promised Karin a chance to venture around her island. France and Karin bonded immediately, and even found similar interests like French cuisine.

"I knew that you would love my food!" France cheered as she was presented with a single Escargot already picked out of the shell. "I knew it!"

The rest of the day was spent learning. Karin learned a lot about the others, and silently observed what they did, what they usually seemed to do, and found the little quirks about a few. She seemed to like to hang around Russia and his sisters, who were happy to look after her. Ukraine was nice to her and she liked to do a little trick which she thought could help. Karin saw a woman pass the car on the way here who had big breasts like Ukraine and she looked like she had back problems, so Karin went up under them and pushed them up as if to lighten the load of them. Ukraine couldn't stop blushing as Karin declared she was trying to help. Everyone chuckled at the display and its absurdness and it took some coaxing from Germany to get her to stop. She was thanked for her thoughts afterword.

Germany and Italy were glad for the success of this. They were so worried the others would fight for control or something, but it was completely opposite. They attached to her immediately, amazed by her perception of their dark and light histories. She seemed to be able to see into them and not just see what they wanted her to see, and she took it like an adult. As the sun started to set, Italy and Germany took hold of Karin again, bidding everyone goodbye and promising a few of them one on one time with her. Before they left however, she gave Belarus a hug, which surprised her to say the least.

"Mommy….the girl with the big bow is actually nice" Karin yawned as she snuggled back into the comforting arms of her father as they left, her eyes starting to flutter in drowsiness.

"You mean Belarus?" Germany asked. Karin nodded, letting out a drawn out yawn.

"Maybe so" Germany murmured, unsure of how to take it. Belarus had always been cold when they saw her, always near Russia and freaking him out. If both parents were thinking back right, they had never seen a time when Belarus and Russia actually hung out together.

Today was the first with the help of Karin.

Before they even got back to the car, Karin was out like a light, lightly snoring into her father's shoulder. The ride how was soft and silent, void of Karin's voice singing to what she saw as they drove back home. She got comfy in her car seat and slept the entire way. Italy kept looking back to see her change sides in her sleep or see if she cracked an eye open. She stayed asleep, and even when they got home and she was put into her new twin bed she had gotten a month ago, she stayed fast asleep, muttering soft German as she rolled to face the wall farthest from the mural.

"So sleepy…" Germany said as he closed her door, walking out into the living room. Italy sighed, falling onto the couch with a heavy flop.

"Well she went through a lot today. Not physically but a lot of mental things. She's bound to be tired, I know I am!" Italy shouted from his couch seat, trying to shrug his jacket off with weird wiggles, lazy enough not to sit up and properly take it off. He got it off eventually, though without a share of laughter from Germany.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked as he saw the jacket fly over the top of the couch.

"Undressing~ I'm hot!" Italy exclaimed. A pair of shoes went next and soon the pants went flying. Italy relaxed into the couch even more, free of the restrictions of pants. Simply in a tank top and his boxers, he was already starting to feel cooler, until Germany came into his sight, and he tried to stretch his shirt over his legs.

"Really Italy? No point to hide" Something in Germany's voice had changed and Italy had forgotten for a moment what it meant but it came back quickly, old flames of passion flaring up into sudden infernos. Germany rounded the couch as Italy sat up, both moving in harmony. They descended on each other, lips press together in desperate neediness, Italy slowly press further into the couch. Deftly, Germany's right hand slid under Italy's shirt, searching around until it caught its target, earning a quick wanton moan from the wriggling body underneath him.

"Ah! Germany, stop~"

Germany chuckled, capturing Italy's lips again. It had been a long time since they got to do this, and Germany wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. Though they eventually moved their activity into Germany's bedroom upstairs and went through till they both were exhausted past their physical limits. They would wake up late, not really wanting to leave the heated embraces of one another. Eventually they did get up and found Karin already up and dressed, eating a small cup of applesauce and drinking a cup of orange juice. She was seated on top of the table, but she was eating.

"Guten Morgan Mutti, Vati" Karin greeted.

"Good morning~" Hungary's head popped out from the kitchen, her visible hand holding a wooden spoon. "I see you too were having fun in the sheets last night~"

Both Italy and Germany blushed, trying to shush Hungary, to make sure Karin did not learn such things when she was so young. Karin did ask what it meant, though she received no answer, and watched in mild amusement as Italy and Germany defended themselves about their actions.

"Okay, okay okay, I get it!" Hungary yelled back. "I won't mention it! I totally understand not wanting to anyway!"

"Thank you Hungary….at least for shutting up" Germany mumbled.

"Thanks for caring Germany" Hungary cheered unenthusiastically. "At least I got Karin a bit of breakfast"

"What are doing here anyway Hungary?" Italy asked, tugging out the carton of eggs. He wanted something with eggs again.

"Oh! Right. I am here because Belarus has extended some services to you guys"

"Like what?" Germany asked.

"Babysitting…"

Germany and Italy sighed at the same time. No matter what, they still were scared of her. It also was a relief as well, giving that they were missing a lot of couple time.

"…..At her place with Russia" Hungary finished, and watched them turn several colors. From the table, Karin gasped, jumping down and cheering.

"I can go to Belarus' place? And Russia's place? Daddy, mommy, can I go?" Karin asked, clasping her hands together. Germany picked up Karin, who slammed her hands down on his shoulder.

"Please oh please oh please?!"

Karin continued to beg, giving her father the best puppy eyes she could muster, trying to persuade them in letting her stay at Belarus' place for a bit. Italy was still worried like a mother he should be, letting those who endangered them before babysit their new child but they had proven so far to be trustworthy. Hungary kept on whispering, 'please agree' and soon Germany was trying to quiet Karin.

"Let me and Italy talk about it, okay Karin? Go wait with Hungary in the living room" Germany asked, and Karin pounced onto Hungary's dress. She took a hold of Karin's hand and led her out, pointing at the two parents with heated eyes. Germany rubbed forehead and Italy sighed.

The discussion began.

"She's rather excited about it" Italy started.

"She is but are we really just going to agree with this and let Belarus and Russia have free reign?" Germany argued.

"Look, they didn't hurt her when she met them, which is bigger a revelation with Belarus then Russia, and they trust each other! If she's going to be a country, she'll need connections, others she can trust in. Even though, yes Russia is currently in a Communist-controlled place, it's at Belarus' place, with Russia visiting!"

Germany sighed in defeat, Italy making a rather fine point. How the hell did he end up arguing against it? How the hell did Italy actually start acting like he paid attention?

"I never really was against it. I just worried that something could happen…" Germany whispered, looking out at the living room.

"When we were kids, we were thrown into the wild, into countless bloody disputes, into _wars_, not prepared at all. I understand better then you on this Germany….." Italy whispered back, cuddling up to Germany.

"At least we know that she won't be fighting any time soon"

"I know Feli…."

As Karin looked over the top of the couch, she gasped and smiled as her mom and dad walked out, Italy smiling like he had won. Karin ran up to her mother and he scooped her up and into his arms, tugging her shirt down as it rode up her chest.

"Guess who's visiting Belarus and Russia?" Italy asked, and Karin squealed in happiness. She threw her hands in the air, cheering and celebrating. The adults chuckled at her excited celebratory wiggling and let her run back into her room to change into something different. Hungary high-fived Italy and at least thanked Germany for agreeing to it.

Not fifteen minutes later, after Hungary called the Eastern Eurasian country to inform her of the decision and Karin got changed into something see deemed perfect, Belarus showed up. She was wearing a plain navy blue dress, black Mary Jane heels and a blue and black plaid bow in her hair. As soon as Karin caught sight of her, she ran outside and toward Belarus with wide arms and a shout of her name. The cold cover broke from Belarus' face and she smiled as she gathered Karin up in her arms, greeting her in Russian.

"Belarus"

Belarus looked toward Karin's parents. Italy handed her two leather bags, both filled with what Karin would need for a three-day stay.

"Three days, until Tuesday. We're trusting you with our little girl, si? If we find out you did something to Karin…. I won't hesitate to launch anything on you; neither will Germany and most likely Hungary. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you…..Italy" Belarus said, trying to work up enough to smile at him. She went for the wave and started to strap Karin into the car. She called out her goodbyes from the car. Germany, Hungary and Italy stood and waved shouting goodbyes as the door closed and Belarus gave one more affirmative nod to the trio.

"I'll be checking in on Sunday Belarus okay?" Hungary asked before Belarus jumped into the driver seat.

"Understood. I promise you too…..Karin will come back alright. Thank you for trusting me"

Suddenly, Germany and Italy understood why she did this, and why she said that. This was the first person in their history to openly understand and accept them for who they were, seeing past the darkness in the past and the veil over them now. Karin was the only person they could trust in besides themselves. They waved Belarus and Karin goodbye one last time, and watched, admittedly painfully, as the car pulled away. As the car went out of sight, Italy sighed heavily with tears in his eyes and cuddled up into Germany's side.

"It hurts…." Italy whined into Germany's side. Germany agreed silently and took him in.

"At least….we have this time for ourselves. I…think we can trust them" Germany told Italy, who perked up.

"I'll trust them, unless Karin comes back unsatisfied or hurt or anything besides good. Now….now that we have this time to ourselves…."

Hungary didn't need superpowers to know that from her spot outside Italy and Germany were enjoy themselves, with Karin on their minds of course, finally taking the time to be a married couple. She sighed herself, thoughts rampant on the well-being of Karin.

She hoped Karin would enjoy her time with Belarus and Russia.

* * *

**Haha! Hoped you liked this one! The next chapter will show us what Karin does with Belarus, Russia and others that visit! That should be fun!**_** (no really, I'll surprise you guys a bit, just wait)**_

_**Come back for the next chapter and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**_


	3. Russian Dreams

Karin hummed calmly from her seat in the back of Belarus' car, joining the soft radio song playing gently from the front. She busied herself with looking outside, watching buildings and seeping landscapes pass by in easily seen blurs. She watched the sunny land turn grey and white, and soon it was actually snowing. She pressed her cheeks up against the glass of the window, watching the new white flakes fall and stick to the window.

"Belarus, is that…that snow?"

"Yes. It must be snowing still" Belarus replied, keeping her eyes on the road. Even though she knew the road and she was a professional and master at driving in the snow, she had to be careful.

"Still? Shouldn't it be spring and sunny here?"

"Well…..we're heading for Big brother's place first. If you want to, I can babysit you at his home. His place is colder than mine and in the middle of a mild snowstorm"

"I don't know yet…..I'll decide when we get Russia"

"Alrighty, Karin. We should be coming up to St. Petersburg soon, so look for the pretty buildings"

As Belarus said, they finally arrived in St. Petersburg, and Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Over the top of countless buildings, she could see the palace and all of the tourist spots. People wrapped up in thin coats, in her opinion, and people with heavy scarves flowing down their backs and looking like furry people. Some chatted in happy Russian, and the smell of vodka -she learned what it was from her father who taught her the different scents of alcohol- wafted through her open window.

Countless shops were open as well through the storm, and people were content with buying warm goods and tourists bracing through the cold.

"Belarus, it's really pretty! Look at the big building! Is that where we're going?" Karin asked with excited squeals. Belarus laughed, and gave a curt, but happy 'Da' in response. Karin bounced in anticipation, unable to wait any longer to say hello to Russia and see his country. As they pulled up to a gate alongside the Palace, two armed guards waved them in, looking at Karin curiously. She waved at them and then looked out the back and smiled when she saw them wave back, albeit reluctantly. Her charming nature had struck again.

As they pulled up along a chilly curb, Karin could see the ends of a scarf flutter in the wind in front of the large building they were parked in front of. She could tell it was Russia, and pushed to go out and say hello. Belarus was already up and helping her out of the car before her request even finished coming out of her mouth. Karin shivered as the cold whipping of wind hit her, but she fought the chill and ran for Russia. The large nation kneeled down with the largest smile she ever saw on his face and accepted the launched hug she gave. Russia was warm, and she liked the feeling.

"Privet, Karin! You're staying with my sister da?" Russia asked, letting her step back respectively.

"Da, Ja! Mutti and Vati let me be babysat by her! Can you join? Bela, can he join, pleeeeeease?"

Belarus chuckled as Karin walked up into her arms, and she hoisted her up on her hip, carrying her like a true mother. Russia bristled a bit, knowing that she learned such skills for when she forced him to do something like Germany and Italy had.

"Only if Big Brother is okay with it. Is it alright brother? I'll have to stay as well, I was given responsibility over her wellbeing"

Russia contemplated this for a moment, unsure for a moment's hesitation about his decision. He on one hand wanted them to stay, because Karin liked him and was kind and open and saw past his dark past and darkness. On the other, Belarus scares him and doesn't want to get jumped. Maybe, on the rare third hand, Karin could help them and keep Belarus off his back. Russia smiled into the fabric of his scarf, waving them in as he pushed the doors of the palace open again.

"Come on in. You guys can stay in the upper floors; my personal space. I'll find the boys and get them to make something for you"

Karin cheered as Belarus carried her inside the warm, gold and red palace. As they trekked inside the extravagant halls, Karin kept her eyes wide and her mind open, looking at the pieces of art and the whole 'ancient' feel of the place. It reflected the history not so blackened in Russia. It was a beautiful palace, in a beautiful city. She could see the whispers of the past czars as they moved through, passing countless rooms and speaking politicians spilling out Russian as she caught some sound. She did not understand any of it, but it reminded her of the roughness of the German language, though she knew that Russian would be hard to grasp. Belarus let her on her own feet as they ascended up to Russia's private floors of his home. It was equally beautiful and ancient as the floor sprawling below them. Tapestries and flowing lengths of silk lined many of the windows, making the illuminated snow stick to the windows appear pink.

"Boys~ We have guests!" Russia called out as he led Belarus and Karin into a comfy lounging room, fireplace alit in crackling flames. Karin clambered up on the couch next to Belarus, peering from her hiding spot on her side as three more countries, who Kari assumed were 'the boys', ran in, the smallest panting for breath. They looked scared of Russia, and Karin didn't like it. She could see the smallest change in Russia, and he waved her over. Karin sighed, knowing she'd have to meet them, and showed herself to them. Belarus walked along side of her, giving the Baltic with the brown hair a hurtful gaze. Karin squeezed Belarus's hand, signaling her to stop it. She acknowledged it.

"Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, meet Karin, Germany and Italy's daughter. She's staying with Belarus for the weekend, and so they'll be staying here! I want you to meet her and be nice to her, okay?"

"Nice to meet you guys! You…did I meet you guys?"

Latvia walked out of the Baltic pack and kneeled down to Karin's level, smiling. He held his hand out in an offer to shake.

"You met me. The others were at home dealing with big things. I'm Latvia, if you didn't remember"

Karin's face lit up. "I remember! You smelled like olive branches! You were really nice and spoke kindly of your fellow Baltics"

"H-He did?" Lithuania stepped up as well. "You did?"

"Yup! You three seem really nice! Russia, Belarus I don't think you'll have to worry!"

The former USSR members relaxed into a calm and quiet setting as Karin explored and learned from them. She was a curious little girl, wanting to know about them and their history, their personalities and hobbies. She even asked to try their individual cuisines. Russia took the high honor of having her favorite dish out of them all. By the time it had grown dark out, they had bundled up in front of the fireplace, blankets around each one of their shoulders, and telling stories and fairy tales to the ever-curious Karin. They told of fair princesses and their journeys, of men and beast fighting, of mystical beasts and their riders. Russia even told the story of Anastasia and her family's demise and journey. Karin took in every story and soon was making her own to entertain them all, weaving a story of sadness, wisdom and at the end, fulfillment. Her main characters had their final wishes granted, and they faded with clear minds and peace. The story brought them all to tears. All the while, Estonia had written it down and copied it to his computer for safe keeping.

By the time the clock struck nine, Karin had grown sleepy, yawning wide and long, stretching out sore muscles. She eventually fell asleep in her night dress, curled up in Russia's lap, leaning into his chest. As she dove deeper into her sleep land, Russia, tucked her close, smiling. He was ecstatic to know he had a friend, at last. And Belarus was glad to find out that she was welcome to join him in sleep tonight. By the time the others checked in on them, Russia, Belarus and Karin were fast asleep tucked into each other on the floor, Karin between the larger nations. The Baltics let them sleep, and threw a large quilted blanket over them all, quietly tucking pillows under their heads. As Karin accepted her stuffed bear into her arms, the Baltics gathered up in the living room and joined them, quickly following. Though before he could fall asleep, Latvia got up and took to the kitchen, dialing Hungary's number using Belarus's phone.

"Bel, there you are! How is everything?" Hungary answered. " I was about to check in like I said but I got caught-"

"Hungary, it's Latvia. Sorry it's not Belarus but she's asleep with Russia and Karin"

"….did you say she was asleep with Karin and RUSSIA?!" Hungary exclaimed. Latvia nodded, giving a sound of confirmation.

"Yes. I can assume that with Karin here, Russia started to become unafraid of her. They're asleep in his living room. Everyone's bunking down at Russia's now, and I'm not sure if Karin will be going to Belarus's place. I just wanted to update you so you could fill in Germany and Italy"

"They're listening in now. How did everything go?"

"Amazing! Let me explain…" For a full ten minutes, Latvia wove the tale of the day's events. He spoke calmly and grew enthusiastic by the end, smiling from ear to ear. From the noises and words from the other end of the phone, Latvia could tell Germany and Italy were ecstatic about this progress.

"Latvia, thank you so much for calling" It was Germany thanking him. "We appreciate it"

"It's no problem you guys. Someone will probably call you in the morning our time or later tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Latvia!" Hungary answered. "Good night"

"Good night" Latvia hit END CALL and set Belarus's phone next other again, smiling as she cuddled Karin closer, and at the same time getting close enough for Russia to hold her closer. Latvia had to admit it was sweet of a thing to see. He hadn't seen them so nice and calm to each other ever. It was a nice change. Latvia quickly snuggled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep in no time flat. As silence mixed with the soft pattering of wind and snow reigned, Karin woke to the beat of two hearts in her ears. She looked up and Belarus's peaceful looks and then to Russia's, feeling her pride swell. She had done what she set out to do.

"Yay…" she cheered as she yawned, sinking back into her sleep cycle.

_Their hearts sound good when synched_, Karin thought absently as she settled into her dreams, feeling Belarus's arms push her closer to Russia until her head rested on his chest.

* * *

Belarus blinked away the drowsiness in her eyes as she slowly woke up. She was met with the soft breathing of Karin and the warmth of Russia. She blushed instantly, seeing how close she was to him. Thoughts bubbled from every corner of her head until Karin yawned out of her slumber, rousing Russia as well in her return to the day.

"Good morning Belarus, Russia"

Russia blinked away sleepiness as well and as soon as he caught sight on how they were positioned, her froze. The three of them froze and stared, unable to compute how it happened. Well, Karin did but she stayed silent and even wiggled her way out, smoothing out her night gown and walking into the kitchen, leaving the two siblings to work it out. She found Estonia in the kitchen, and warmly greeted him. He helped her up on the table in the kitchen and continued cooking with her audience.

"It smells good Estonia" Karin sighed, smiling dreamily. She was really hungry. Estonia chuckled and set a few apple slices and a cup of grape juice. Karin drank her juice slowly.

"How did the wake up go?" Estonia asked, turning to face Karin.

The shouting and screaming, coupled with some calm talk answered for her.

"That's how its going right now Estonia~" Karin said sweetly. Estonia sighed, hoping it wouldn't last too long.

* * *

_**Hey sorry for the short update but I know people are probably jumping at the bit for an update! I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
